1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utensil holders and more particularly pertains to a holding device which is particularly adapted to hold secretarial needs in such manner as to keep them segregated one from another and yet convenient for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pencil holders or the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing secretarial needs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Nearly everyone has experienced the frustration of answering a telephone and receiving a message which required writing down but nothing to write with or on is at hand. Pencil or pen holders consisting of horizontal tubes into which the writing implement is inserted for storage are well known. Most of these clip onto the frame of a telephone receiver. Typical of these are the units disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,521 or U.S. Pat. No. 254,253. Such holders in a wall-mounted mode are also known in the fabric holder magnetically secured to a metal surface shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,853. Still other holders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,953 and No. 4,522,522.
In this respect, the holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being a complete wall mounted secretary.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved holders which can be mounted on any vertical surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.